A number of coating compositions have been proposed for various substrates and surfaces. Normally, different compositions are required for each such coating, depending on whether it is for marine, household, or other such use. The present invention is directed to a unique composition intended to serve as a protective coating as well as a preservative, for restoring oxidized paint, as a penetrant for alkali, and the like.